eapacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Grazia Rossi
History Born in the afternoon on a very clear April day, "Right after we finished your Nona's seafood risotto, thank you for waiting, Tot.", as her dad would say, Grazia came into the world screaming louder than any Italian women in labor could. The youngest and only female of four, there were obvious differences between her and her brother's from the get-go. Her mom claims that Grazia had her mind made up before she was even able to speak about how things would be with her brothers. Raul had a love for sneaking into Grazia's room at night and put ice cubes down her onsie or in her crib so she would wake up screaming, Massimo got the biggest thrill at pinching her and poking her under the dinner table, even while she was in a high chair, while Lyric, as her mom would say, "was just so curious about you". Growing up, Grazia was introduced into dance by learning the traditional Italian dances by her Nona and Nanny, Bonnie, and was quickly enrolled in classes for jazz dance in place of daycare. The few hours of the day where she wasn't in dance, Grazia spent with her brothers, but she wasn't allowed to play the same games as boys, so her Nanny or her parents would bring along a notepad and smelly markers for her to occupy herself with and though Grazia mostly drew clowns or bunny rabbits, her love for visual art became appearant. With her family, she moved to the United States and attended an all-girl's junior high while her brother's headed into the city to attend and live at Edgar Allan Poe Academy. Grazia focused on dance and art while stuck to her close group of strictly female friends as she had always been sheltered from guys and sex. Most would describe Grazia as a 'diva'. She is argumentative, she is headstrong, and she likes to think she knows what she wants. However, only the people who really know her know that she is as loud and bombastic as she is due to being completely naive, beyond innocent, and incredibly fragile. Grazia can dig it out, but she can't take it. Friendships One minute Grazia can love you and the next you will be the top of her hit list, and it can change in a split second, but don't worry, you'll always know where you stand with her. Grazia knows very little about faking it until making it. Also, you are either her best friend or her worst enemy, there are no in-betweens. Timothy Lee Clifton When it comes to platonic guy friends, Timmy is Grazia's absolute best. The two are even platonic lifemates with their wedding cake/pie chosen. When Grazia was going through her Sean phase, she felt Timmy was the only one she could confide in, she didn't realize it would end up getting him in a lot of trouble. However, being a good friend, Grazia went on a man-hunt for Timmy and along with her friend, Fia DiJoseph, they made him a profile on Match.com to find him a beautiful boy to love. To date, Timmy seems to be the only person that has never not be one of Grazia's favorite people. The two have never fought. Fia DiJoseph The perfect partner in crimes, Grazia thinks of Fia as her 'female soulmate'. They are both authentic Italian girls with an incredible love for all things couture and high-end. If it wasn't for their parents, they would probably would have sold their bodies and souls to Halston, Rick Owens, and Valentino. It helps tremendously that Fia gets all things Versace at no cost. The girls have only fought once and it was in regards to Sean Bonhomme where Fia refused to stay friends with Grazia if she continued to lie to her friends and family and see Sean. The girls did quickly patch everything up and work their business out. Scarlett Benami Easily influenced, Grazia judged Scarlett the way her brothers judged Scarlett. When they liked her and treated her nicely, she did the same and when they didn't like her and tried to avoid her, she followed suit, too. Now, as Grazia is finally growing up, slowly but surely, she has become very close with her brother, Massimo's, girlfriend. The two spend their downtime together, usually eating and just talking. 'Aislynn Willoughby' Grazia is hard on Aislynn. Nobody will ever be good enough for her brother, Lyric, and that's the first reason why Grazia is particularly hot and cold with her and why nothing seems easy between the two brunettes. If you took Lyric out of the equation, Grazia wouldn't really have any problems at all with Aislynn. There was a time when Aislynn was the closest thing Grazia felt she had to a sister and really tried to bond with her. Grazia would be there for Aislynn if she ever needed her, and beyond all the angst and overprotective shield she has for herself and Lyric, she does really like Aislynn. Cam Washburn Mainly, the two are just dance partners, but Grazia likes Cam as a person for he is hard to dislike. When she is angry at her brothers, any of them or all of them, she treats Cam like one and uses him as a make-shift brother basically. The two are currently both dancing at the Washington National Theater's production of Sweet Charity together. Farrah Barker At random, Grazia kissed Farrah at a party in an attempt to show her that she deserved better than lowlife boys, ironically, but Grazia never thought anything of it. In fact, all three of her brothers advised her to keep her distance from the sophomore, but in a change of heart since he was dating Farrah's older half-brother, Raul set up a playdate between the girls and they instantly hit it off. Where Farrah is insecure, Grazia is confident and vice versa, the two of them mostly bond over boys. Whitney Easton They were supposed to be friends. She thought that he was adorable and that is usually enough for Grazia to gravitate over to someone, but since she met Whitney while she had amnesia, things have never been simple between the two kids. One second, Grazia is all over him and the next she's slapping him across the face, then they're watching a movie, and then she's throwing her underwear off just to get him in trouble, and then she begs for Lyric to go pick up him and later throws him out again, and sometimes she's taking her top off and trying to sleep with him and then going to church, fully clothed, by his side. Whitney thinks she's crazy, and whenever she is around him, she is. Sergei Bamberger Dancing friends, Grazia and "Bam-Bam" have a goofy relationship. They just love to have fun together. Even though she is a jazz-contemporary dancer, trying to master all things ballroom and Latin, and he is an incredible hip-hop dancer, the two often dance together before sitting down to stretch and talk about anything, usually trying to poke as much harmless fun at one another as they can. Grazia particularly likes Bam since he is one of the few people who don't know about her Sean history. Tristan Charbonneau Tristan is an assisstant at her lessons for dance outside of school. He has never been very appropriate with Grazia as he goes to see her outside of class, favors her in class, and is more touchy-feely then he knows he should be. The two have kissed before which left Grazia very confused. Mostly, Tristan knows how vulnerable she is and is attracted to her innocence, youth, and talent. Right now, Grazia is currently trying to avoid him as she knows he's trouble and she just wants to focus on dance and being a star. Fernando Lopez When she was pushing everyone far away, but needed someone the most, Fernando was there. He opened up his home to her and has always treated her with a 100 percent respect even when she is throwing a world famous tantrum with her signature scowl. Fernando and Grazia mostly bond through a mutual love for Raul, shopping, and wigs. Fernando is something like another brother to her. Gibby Grazia's pet, a present from Lyric, she'd always wanted a bunny from the time she was small, but her Nanny didn't think she was responsible enough and her Dad was allergic. Grazia likes to take her rabbit with her everywhere, even to dance practice in Washington, and makes excuses to bring her wherever she can. Gibby is Grazia's live stuffed animal almost and the keeper of all of Grazia's secrets. Brothers Raul Rossi From the start, things were rough between Raul and Grazia. Maria and Giovanni both say they lost count of how many times Raul put ice in Grazia's crib. When they first brought her home from the hospital as a newborn, he would always ask them, "When is she going to her house?", confused and repulsed by her presence in their home. As she got older, they would argue all the time. The only thing he really liked to do around her was embarass her or shoot her down. Grazia moved to EAP in June 2010 before her Freshman year and Raul avoided her at first. He forbade her from going to parties, physically dragging her out of them kicking and screaming, he took her to get groceries, attend dance, to doctor's appointments, and acted like an angry father. It wasn't until after she needed him, beaten to a pulp by her boyfriend, that Raul stepped up and acted like a brother. Now, the two of them are close since Raul took over for Lyric when everything became too much and earned Grazia's trust. Grazia never likes to be too far away from Raul. Massimo Rossi If there is any two people in the world who know how to annoy one another it's Grazia and Massimo. He's been poking, pinching, and kicking her since she came into his life and to get under Massimo's skin all Grazia has to do is breathe. She isn't remarkably close with Massimo like she is with his twin, Lyric, and she doesn't even have the kind of bond with him that she has with Raul, but the two occasionally do things together like play volleyball in the gym when it's free, go see Orioles games together, and go for long uphill runs. Massimo pretends he doesn't give a damn what Grazia does, but he is concerned about her and how naive she is. He keeps his distance, but he's always listening and watching for something when it comes to her. Grazia might bitch and complain about him on a regular basis, but if anything ever happened to Massimo, Grazia would be devestated. Lyric Rossi Her best friend and everything in the whole entire world, Grazia has been depending on Lyric since before she could crawl. Her mom even claims Lyric helped her learn how to walk by holding her hand or sitting behind her when she'd stand up on her own and grip anything for support, that way when she fell down, she'd be falling into him instead of on their hardwood floors. One of Grazia's favorite past-times has always been drawing in Lyric's room with her feet flailing behind her while listening to his new material. She has always been supportive of his music and passions. It has only been since she moved into Edgar Allan Poe that the two have argued. They used to be close, never going a day without a text at the very least, but when Sean entered her life, Grazia made a choice to believe Sean when he convinced her how bad Lyric actually was for her and how little he actually cared about her. When Lyric attempted suicide, Grazia gravitated away since she was scared. She had had to entertain the concept of a life without Lyric and it scared her enough to fully pull away from him. However, the two now are working on repairing all the damage they have done to one another. Relationships Sean Bonhomme Boys have always told Grazia she's pretty, long legs, a dancer's ass, all muscle, and too sultry to be 14, but being as naive and innocent as Grazia is, she never really took it for more than what it was: a nice compliment. At first, she hated Sean. He was rude, he was grabby, he was vulgar, forceful, and insulting. It happened so fast that Grazia didn't even see the moment she changed her mind. It was as if one day she was spitting in his face and telling him to never touch her again and the next they were cuddled up on the beach in Ocean City and talking about being together forever. Their relationship never had a good phase, though. It had it's pleasent moments, lying on her bed watching HBO, going out for late night jogs, and just hanging out. Sean did everything horrible a boy could do to the girl he loves though. He forbig her to talk to her friends and family, smacking her when she did, he isolated her and scared her, chose her clothes for her, told her what to eat, and tried his best to make her stop dancing. Physically, he assaulted her brother, Lyric, and threw her against her bedroom wall a dozen times, gave her three black eyes, was the reason she suffered the horrible head trauma she did after her car accident, sexually assaulted her in multiple ways, knocked out her tooth and left her with countless bruises, black and blue, with two scars (one in her throat and one one her torso) that won't ever go away. The two are broken up now as she challenged him in court and had him locked away, but Grazia has quiet moments where she misses him and wonders if they could ever be alright again. She feels somewhat responsible for everything that happened and can't seem to let go of someone who she shed so many tears, so much blood, and a lot of sweat for. She has a restraining order against him, but often wonders if she should write him letters while he's behind bars. Austin Holiday A friend through Scarlett, Grazia can't stand most things about Austin. His motorcycle, his attitude, his smoking, his public hatred for her family, and his relation to Sean, but she is definitly attracted to him. He can't come around without her thinking about something remotely sexual or blushing profusely. Otherwise graceful, Grazia trips over her own feet whenever he's around. The two of them combined, though, they fight like animals and take no prisoners with their words. Since she's Hell-bent on becoming a famous dancer now, Grazia is trying to stay away and resist Austin, but it has not been a very easy task so far. Trivia - Grazia has an irrational fear of Captain Hook that has lasted since childhood. Older brothers, twins Lyric and Massimo, used to put on a miniature production in her bedroom growing up where Peter Pan Lyric defeated Captain Hook Massimo from out of her closet just to put her to sleep. - Grazia is currently in dance rehersals for the Washington National Theater's production Sweet Charity. ''- She is said to be Whitney Easton's first kiss and presumably first slap across the face. - The idea of sex creeps Grazia out and she often proclaims that she'd like to wait until marriage to have it. - Grazia wears a series of different wigs as she had her head shaved for neurosurgery after T-boning Aislynn Willoughby's car. - Grazia wears one veneer as well as uses a retainer. - She wears "Young Sexy Lovely" by YSL. - On top of dance movies and chick flicks, Grazia loves gorey movies. - She is not allowed to date until she is 16, a rule she only now understands. - Her passion for dance is currently outshining her passion for art, but the two have often changed in the past. - Her favorite color is pink, favorite movie is ''Center Stage and her favorite candies are Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and Gumdrops. - She always wears a puzzle piece necklace that connects to her brother Lyric's, though she has tried to give it back multiple times. - Brother Raul has joked that Grazia doesn't own a pair of pants since her clothing of choice is dresses or dance shorts, but Grazia does own two pairs of sweats that she inherited through dating Sean. - Grazia is anti-marijuana, though most people she hangs around with smoke it. - Loves dancing to Motown music. - Her laugh is reminiscint of Porky Pig and Woody the Woodpecker. - Grazia has never missed an episode of The Sopranos. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heterosexuals